Imagine Dragons
by Mindtrick
Summary: Secluded from the outside world, a hidden forest exists quietly away from the prying eyes of humanity. Young trainer Jack, has come to a small village close to a mysterious mountain range and quickly discovers that local legends believe Dragons are close by. Can Jack find the hidden pathway to the Forest of Dragons, capture one for himself and make it out alive and in one piece?


**Imagine Dragons.**

Jack walked as quickly and quietly as he could through the rocky tunnel. He held a flickering, flame-lit torch in his right hand to guide his way, as his left hand grazed over the tunnel wall to his left. He was pretty good with directions, and he knew he would be able to find his way out as long as he could see where he was going. Besides, he always had his trusty Pokémon to help him.

Jack was on an adventure travelling the Aventia Region, with his partner Pokémon, Golbat. He had caught a few others since he had first set out 3 months ago, but Golbat was his best and truest friend. Golbat was currently waiting in his poke ball, attached to the belt around Jack's waist, eager Jack could sense, to be free and flying and battling by his side. But this tunnel path was constricting, there wasn't much room for Jack, who was a tall young lad, walking alone, never mind with Golbat flapping around.

This particular adventure was a detour Jack had had to make. He had stopped off at a small village for supplies and directions to the nearest city. Aventia was a sparsely populated continent, with roiling hills, racing rivers, trickling streams, dark eerie forests and vast mountain ranges dominating the landscape. So it was fairly easy to become lost, but Jack always thought to himself, that was all part of the adventure. Whilst relaxing and dining at the locally run Pokémon centre, Jack overheard the village myths of a dragon colony within the hidden hills of the mountainous peaks nearby. The legend said a time long ago, now slipped from memory, there was a hidden path that led to the isolated habitat. Jack had asked whether anyone had tried to find it. The locals had responded with laughter and reassured him it was only a tall tale, to scare the mischievous local children into behaving. But you couldn't pull the wool over Jack's eyes so easily, he wouldn't be taken in so easily, he knew there was no smoke without fire.

Naturally, with the cries of danger and peril and certain harm from the villagers ringing in his ears, Jack set off at once. He searched and explored for a whole week, returning to his small room at the Pokémon centre at the dead of night when exhaustion finally caught up with him and his sore, weary limbs could hunt no more. His hands were raw from scrabbling at rocks and bushes, his knees scuffed from crawling through the forest undergrowth; his desperate search was slowly becoming Jack's only obsession. The locals he had come to know pleaded with him to give up his fruitless search. This is why they didn't usually tell the rare visitor who passed through their village they said, it was an obsession with no real chance of conclusion. Their concern touched Jack so he made a deal with the kindly gentleman, Mr Greytwig, who ran the Pokémon centre. One final attempt and then he would be back on the road.

However, Jack's perseverance decisively paid off. On that final expedition, finally, with a little luck, he had found it. Hidden away, obscured by overgrown thickets and fallen debris, Jack's faithful Drilbur had spotted the small tunnel entrance and begun to tear at it with his long, sharp claws, until the narrow passageway opened up before them. Jack recalled his Drilbur with a whoop and call of thanks, and lit the torch he had loaned from Mr Greytwig and set off in his quest to capture a dragon type Pokémon!

_Imagine...dragons_, Jack thought to himself. The fourth spot in his squad would be perfect for a dragon type.

But it wouldn't be as easy as that. Jack's journey through the mountain was gradually becoming tougher, with every step the incline of the path was steepening, making his lungs and calves burn with the considerable effort. But he kept on going, until he could feel the faint breeze of a gentle wind, whistling through the rocky passageway. His heart, already pounding with the exertion of the trek, raced even harder in anticipation, or perhaps more relief that his rocky trek in the claustrophobia inducing tunnel had come to an end. Jack wasn't sure.

Soon he would be one of only a few in the world to see dragon types in their natural habitat. He took a quick rest against a wall near the cavern exit to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. As light now filtered into the previously pitch black pass, Jack extinguished his torch and propped it up next to him. He reached for his belt and snapped off his poke balls, newly polished and shining, bold red and molten silver, as they caught the soft light of the setting afternoon sun.

Jack took the one marked with a purple fang and released the Pokémon within. In a jagged beam of white energy, Golbat emerged, furled his leathery wings and stood next to his trainer, his blue skin healthy and rich. He was a powerful Pokémon, capable of aerial acrobatics only few flying types could achieve and together with his deadly confuse ray, which was Golbat's greatest asset, he quickly put opponents on the back foot. Jack had been entrusted him as a Zubat on his 16th birthday, and had trained him to perfection ever since. He was Jack's greatest battler, capable of debilitating and destroying foes with consummate ease.

Before receiving Golbat, Jack had only had a passing interest in Pokémon, he was more interested in playing sports but when he was given the responsibility of his own Pokémon he immediately fell in love. The dreams of travel and adventure soon quickly followed, and once he had saved enough money in his job at the local poke mart, he set off with his new friend to travel the Aventia Region.

Golbat had fought in countless battles at Jack's side since his days as a Zubat. When Jack reflected on his battle experiences he always fondly remembered back to when Zubat had evolved. It had been a particularly tough long drawn out battle against a school mates Raticate. Raticate was clearly of a higher level, but his trainer didn't have Jack's considerable battle skill. Knowing he couldn't match the Raticate in strength, Jack focused on agility and slowly wearing his opponent down, until he succumbed to the deadly combination of supersonic, toxic and leech life. Poison and confusion, it was now his trademark battle technique.

It had been a great victory and one which many onlookers had witnessed and whispered excitedly about. His burgeoning proficiency with his Zubat had singled him out as a thoroughly impressive trainer, destined for great things. In the aftermath of the battle, quite suddenly, Zubat became enveloped in a luminous, ethereal white light. His wings grew larger and noticeably stronger, his body grew longer and thicker, and a great fanged jaw appeared, topped with small, intelligent white eyes. The crowd erupted into applause; Jack was astonished, but had never been so proud. His Zubat was now a Golbat.

The next Pokémon he released from the confines of its poke ball adorned with a three claw marks sigil, was Drilbur. The little mole Pokémon cackled and snuggled in to Jack his short arms spread wide to hug him close, while taking the utmost care not to scratch him with his sharp claws. This was a gentle happy pokemon who loved being effectionate. But many a trainer had been fooled into thinking that Drilbur's happy demeanour meant it was a weak pokemon. Drilbur was a tough fighter, he was a ground type and loved to dig and erupt from the earth on his unsuspecting foe. His sharp claws could be honed to become lethal weapons, which Jack used devastatingly as a knockout punch combo, usually following Golbat softening them up with his myriad of condition damages.

Jack's final Pokémon was his newest addition caught barely a week ago. Its pokeball was decorated with a symbol of a dark fire. Houndour was a beautiful Pokémon, his sleek black coat shiny and thick, as the white energy dissipated, he padded around the cave slowly before settling into a curled up ball with his short muzzle on his left paw, his dark eyes staring inquisitively at his new master.

Jack had found Houndour dashing through a dark woodland area and immediately had to capture him. Jack had tracked him down with Golbat flying high above the treetops watching the dark Pokémon dashing through the undergrowth, a blur of black fur. When it had tired and reached its crudely constructed wooded home, Jack who had finally caught up, called it out. Jack could see that Houndour was all alone out here and his heart went out to the young Pokémon, it must have been lonely on its own.

But Houndour was clearly a proud Pokémon, who would not allow itself to be belittled by this equally young trainer, and so took up the battle and squared off against Drilbur. With its edge in battle experience and its type advantage, Drilbur dodged a super-heated ember blast, and beat it with a well-aimed mud slap that caught Houndour flush in its face. Houndour had put up a fight in the poke ball; it seemed to wriggle on the floor for what felt like hours. But Houndour finally conceded defeat and ever since it had been a member of Jack's promising squad.

It was all about balance, his father had told him. There was no point in having a squad full of water types, because if you came up against a good trainer with a strong electric type well, you were done for, wiped. Better to have a squad that could be fluid and flexible and react to any opponent and challenge. And that was what Jack was trying to do; he kept his small tablet laptop, full of notes on Pokémon types and squad balances.

Truth be told, he hadn't even thought of a combination that involved a dragon type, such was their rarity. But their undoubted power and relatively few weaknesses made them a real powerhouse, forcing Jack to scrap all of his best laid plans. Unsurprisingly Jack, who had had a competitive streak all his life, was now devoting all his time and energy into capturing one if possible, as he knew it would definitely tip future battles in his favour.

"Right then guys, we're nearly there, are you all excited?" Jack asked, a cheerful smile on his honest, young face, his green eyes sparkled with delight. Drilbur and Golbat nodded enthusiastically, but Houndour languidly yawned at him. Jack shuffled across to Houndour and placed his hand on its strong back and gently stroked him. "Come on Houndour, don't you want to make a new friend?" The fiery dark Pokémon turned away, dismissively.

"Well ok then, I guess Drilbur and Golbat will be my guys to take on the super tough dragons over the ridge" Jack said, teasingly. Houndour immediately jumped to his feet and growled quite angrily. There was no way it wanted to potentially miss out on a challenging battle. Tiny gouts of flames passed through his gritted sharp teeth.

"Ok, ok. You can too. But you need to loosen up Houndour, we can be a great team together I promise!" Houndour looked sceptical, but bowed his head suitably appeased for now.

Jack ran a hand through his dishevelled red hair, then down to the back of his neck and gently rubbed at the knots that had built there, slightly relieving a little tension. This was going to be a tough next couple of hours. He took his drinks canister from his backpack and took some long sips, freshening himself up for the adventure ahead. If there were fully evolved dragon Pokémon down here, and he got caught by them, well, he was literally done for. A slight fear, managed to sneak its way into Jack's thoughts displacing the excitement and weariness. He decided to send an insurance text message to his father back home…just in case.

_Jack:_ Hey! Just to let you know, I'm staying at the Pokémon centre in Little Leaf Village. It's a little off the beaten track, it's about ten miles north of Fanbaer Town. I'm tracking a rare Pokémon, so just wanted to let you know!

_Jack's father:_ Thanks son. Do you need back up? I can be there in a few hours?

_Jack:_ No thanks Dad, I'll be ok. If you don't hear from me in a couple of hours though, give me a ring!

_Jack's father:_ Jack, what are you actually up to? What rare Pokémon is this?

_Jack:_ A dragon type

_Jack's Father:_ Jack please be careful, I'm coming to meet you!

_Jack:_ Ok, I'm going in. I'll see you later!

Jack thrust his phone back into the pocket of his blue chinos, recalled his team in a flash of red light and immediately set off into the hidden valley. Within a few steps he had exited the cave, broke the ridge line and now looked down on the concealed forest. It was a mysterious place, forgotten by humanity, untouched by the modern world, within the imposing, jagged circling mountain tops, it was a land that time had forgot. In the distance, Jack could make out the faint sounds of Pokémon, but the dense trees made any tracks or population areas impossible to detect.

The sun had begun to dip behind the mountainous peaks, softly casting shadows over the forest, giving it a dusky eeriness that spooked Jack slightly. But there was no way he was going to turn back now. Jack began his descent, hugging the craggy rock path that led down into the secluded forest, ducking behind the outcrops so as not to draw the attention of any watchful Pokémon.

Jack reached the forest floor and set off into the growing darkness. The forest was cool, a whistling wind raced through the boughs, rustling the evergreen leaves above. The forest floor was overgrown with moss and thick grass, but fairly easy for Jack to navigate. As an extra pair of eyes in the half-light, Jack released his Drilbur hoping his Pokémon's heightened senses in the dark would help him quickly locate a fabled dragon Pokémon.

Time ebbed away. Jack's search soon dragged on to a third hour; a swift glance at his watch told him it was now 9:45pm. Darkness had truly settled in and he had the sneaky suspicion that he had probably gone round in a few circles. He really needed to be getting back soon, he had never been out this late, Mr. Greytwig would undoubtedly be worried. If his father had come to meet him he would be closing in on the village soon, he had to be back for that.

_But, wait…are those footprints?_ Jack thought. Jack indicated to Drilbur to follow the path and Jack immediately raced after him, thoughts of a quiet passing gone in the exhilarating chase of a new Pokémon.

"Drilbur!" Jack's Pokémon cried, piercing the tranquil night. Jack burst into the glade a second later and saw a small but stout, red eyed, forest green bodied, tusked Pokémon. It crouched in a battle stance; the tusks protruding from its mouth looked extremely sharp and dangerous. This was Axew, the Tusk Pokémon.

"Awww yeah! Is that an Axew? Amazing!" Jack said gleefully. "Let's go Drilbur, this one is ours! Go Fury Swipes!" Drilbur launched forwards and began slashing his long claws at Axew. The wild Pokémon dodged backward, but not rapidly enough and caught a glancing scratch across the side of its head that spun it slightly backward. Axew regained its composure and threw a riposte in the form of a beautiful but deadly Dragon Rage attack. Blue flames licked from its mouth and erupted forth catching Drilbur flush in the chest hurling Jack's ground type Pokémon back ten feet.

_Woah, that was super powerful! _Jack thought. Instead of being worried, he was mightily impressed!

"Shake it off Drilbur, hit it with your Dig attack!" Jack shouted instructing his Pokémon. Drilbur jumped to the air and dived into the ground, immediately tunnelling through the mossy carpet and taking him out of sight of Axew. This was Jack's signature attack with Drilbur, it left his foe confused and bruised. Axew shook its head left and right searching for her foe. Suddenly the ground rippled beneath her feet, and Drilbur erupted from the forest floor, claws extended catching Axew completely unawares scoring huge damage. Axew flew into the air and landed with an almighty thud.

"My turn!" Jack reached for the empty poke ball at his belt and threw it with supreme accuracy at Axew, it scored a direct hit and sucked Axew into is metallic confines. The ball landed on the floor and rocked back and forth, a red pulsing in the dying light.

It rocked…once…twice…thrice…it stopped. Jack was ready to scream, but unexpectedly it rocked again…and again…surely not again.

Jack couldn't take it anymore the rocking had gone on for at least 5 minutes now. Axew must be fighting with all its remaining strength. It was going to hurt itself if it carried on that was the last thing Jack wanted. He would release it back to the wild if it felt that strongly. Jack called out to it, "Axew, stop! You are going to hurt yourself!" As if commanded, the poke ball stopped, and became still.

Axew was now the fourth member of Jack's Pokémon squad. Jack ran and scooped up his new filled poke ball. He took a steadying breath.

BOOM!

Jack looked around. What was that? Drilbur looked at him, quizzical. That was a ferocious sound that rippled through the forest. Had something been woken? Jack quickly recalled Drilbur, locked his pokeballs to his belt and sped off.

BOOM!

It was getting closer. Jack began to feel a cold sweat trickle down his back. An icy dread gripped his stomach, making him freeze in place.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Instinct took over. Jack ran. As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it. Crashing from the treeline right on his tail was a huge axe-jaw Pokémon, it looked supremely powerful and more worryingly seething with uncontrollable anger. The low moon's light glinted menacingly off the blood red blades at its mouth; its whole body was surrounded in metallic grey armour and melted into the shadows around him. It was fast too. Jack could feel it catching up to him and if it did, it would be game over. His blood would decorate those incredibly sharp blades.

Jack reached down as he ran, _Sorry to do this to you Golbat _he thought, and released him to the air. Golbat swooped up and took in the scene. His friend, Jack was running, being chased by a big Pokémon. Golbat knew what he had to do, and didn't hesitate. Jack was his best friend; he would do anything to keep him safe.

"Hurry Golbat, dive in with your wing attack to distract it!" Jack screamed into the night. Golbat reacted instantly, glowing wings spread wide, he zipped through the moonlight night down to its foe, scoring a direct hit, knocking the enraged Pokémon off balance and into a tree that was promptly shredded under the incensed Pokémon's attack. Golbat climbed back into the air out of harm's way, or so he thought. The wild Pokémon, spun and leapt from the floor aiming directly for Golbat and slashed its long powerful tail. Years of practice had seen Golbat become tremendously agile in the air, and it managed to dodge the formidable attack, and counter with its own Acrobatics. Golbat struck the dangerous Pokémon with frightening force, sending it careering back down to the forest floor with a resounding thud, flattening trees and throwing forest debris into the air.

Jack thundered on, not daring to look back. He could still here the ragged breathing of the angry Pokémon and its heavy footfalls, along with the heartening sound of the beat of Golbat's powerful wings. Jack knew he had to make it safely to the hidden tunnel, there he could slip away out of the chasing Pokémon's grasp, but he hated putting Golbat into this kind of danger, this wasn't supervised, this wasn't a standard battle. This could very well be life or death. This Pokémon was furious. But why? Was it because he had entered his domain, battled his friend, and captured it perhaps? Jack doubted that he would ever truly know. Right now all he fully concentrated on was moving his previously weary limbs as fast as he could. The chase had, however, seemingly revived his energy levels, adrenaline now coursed through his body, pushing him on and on, his heart pounded in his chest, his blood boomed in his ears. This was easily the most terrified and exhilarated Jack had ever been. If he managed to make it out alive, Jack knew he would pay for this kind of exertion over the next couple of days.

Jack made a sharp right, and Golbat flew over him. Jack quickly saw that Golbat had taken a hit, a scorch mark over its right wing that looked particularly nasty and painful. But Golbat flew on and back into the fray, Jack's heart lurched at the sight, his Golbat was truly a spectacular Pokémon, brave, loyal and steadfast. He wasn't too far away now; he would have to risk it on his own. His feet still tearing across the grassy floor, he recalled Golbat before it could engage the charging Pokémon once again. Then something unexpected then happened. From his belt Houndour's poke ball shook, and released itself! Houndour had entered the battle, immediately taking up stride with his trainer, seemingly trying to keep him safe in his escape. Jack felt proud again, was this the moment Houndour truly became part of his team?

"Thanks!" Jack succeeded in shouting to his Pokémon, over the crashing and roaring of the dragon behind him. Houndour growled in acknowledgement. Jack turned his focus back on making it out of the forest alive and dashed on.

The dragon Pokémon burst back onto his trail, eating up the ground between them. Houndour turned its head and fired off blasts of ultra-hot roiling orange flame, scoring multiple direct hits to the dragon Pokémon. The damage was negligible but it served to once again throw the bladed Pokémon onto a crooked path. Living this sheltered life, it had probably never come into contact with the fiery attacks of Houndour, and it outwardly unsettled him slightly. It was a brief reprieve and one ploy Jack thought that probably wouldn't work twice.

The chase was coming to an end, up ahead Jack could make out the incline that led to the hidden tunnel, it wouldn't be long now, he and his Pokémon scarpered up the rocky path. Houndour turned once again to fire off a blast of embers, a final defensive, covering volley to ward away the onrushing dragon. Jack kept on running and dived into cover, twisting in the air, grabbing Houndour's poke ball in one fluid movement, he recalled him with a beam of red light just in time as the wild Pokémon, charged through the fire undeterred by its superficial heat and reared itself up with a shining claw ready to tear Houndour asunder. _Close_, he thought as the dragon's claw crashed into the ground.

Jack scrabbled back into the safety of the tunnel and collapsed, his chest heaving, sucking in great breaths of cold air. His tense limbs relaxed as relief flooded his body. He was safe. Well, kind of.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! But the Pokémon kept coming; it thrashed and raked its strong claws over the rocks but thankfully it couldn't reach Jack, who rolled back even further. Jack didn't want to take any risks.

He quickly picked up the torch he had left there earlier, lit it, and set off back through the tunnel. Now out of danger, Jack was ecstatic. He had caught a super rare dragon type Pokémon. He didn't think anyone his age had one. He would be super popular in the towns and cities when he entered battle competitions. Not that he wasn't a popular young man already, but a dragon Pokémon was something special. Jack just hoped she settled in quickly, the fight it had put up in the poke ball didn't bode well for a future relationship. It must have been determined not to get caught and probably wouldn't take too kindly to having a master. Jack would give her time, just like with Houndour.

Jack traversed much quicker down the steep path through the mountain and broke into the open air. He glanced at his watch it was now 10:35pm.

"Glad you could join us son!" A voice said through the gloom. Jack looked up and saw his father, standing a few yards away, flanked on either side by his Dragonite and Jack's Uncle Drew. Jack ran over and gave them all a fierce hug. He was so happy, now he felt truly safe. He always knew that his father and Uncle were mighty Pokémon trainers.

"So glad to see you" Jack managed to say his face buried in his father's chest. "I thought I was done for!"

"What exactly happened in there Jack'?" His father asked. He was taller than Jack, and broad across the shoulders, but had the same red hair and kind face, as his son.

"We got attacked by this furious dragon Pokémon, it was incredibly scary, its face was like an axe and it was as grey like an armoured ghost. If it hadn't been for Golbat and Houndour, I never would have made it out alive".

"Did you manage to snag yourself one though?" Jack's Uncle asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Drew was shorter and slimmer than them both, with brown dishevelled hair and intelligent green eyes that made him look younger than his late thirties. Drew was married to his Aunt Amme, who was his mother's sister. He had helped nurture Jack into a fine young Pokémon trainer before he had left home.

Jack reached to his belt and held the poke ball between his thumb and finger and grinned back. Drew nodded his head his smile widening even further.

"Ok, you two. Lets get-" Jack's father began to say but was cut off by a rock slide hurtling down the mountain in front of the gathered family. A piercing roar shortly followed. It was the Dragon Pokémon; it must have scaled the mountain! The three scattered as massive jagged rocks fell around them.

"Go!" Drew said to them both. "I'll handle this Haxorus". The grey Haxorus landed in a cloud of dust in front of them. For the first time in its onslaught, it was wary; there were more humans than before. Dragonite took to the air, Jack's father sprinted and picked Jack up and gripped the harness on Dragonite's back as it swept past and into the sky. Jack twisted and looked back as he clutched his father's waist.

"Go, Archeops!" Jack heard Drew shout. A flash of white light, briefly illuminated the battlefield, and with it came a prehistoric bird Pokémon, its plumage a mix of greens, blues and yellows. It flapped its broad wings and hovered before the Haxorus. Uncle Drew looked in total control, not one bit of fear on his face.

"Will Uncle Drew be ok?!" Jack asked his father, as he steered his Dragonite back to Little Leaf Village. His father's main priority was getting Jack out of peril. Jack's father thought he probably wouldn't worry his mother with this tale.

Jack's father laughed. "He'll be fine, he's an even greater trainer than I am!"

Jack looked back to see flashes of blue and red flame lighting up the dark night and thought, _better than you dad_? _Wow_. Soon they flew out of sight of the raging battle, and closed in on the Little Village in the forest.

They landed outside the Pokémon centre, and Jack's father recalled Dragonite. They walked in through the front door, and were immediately greeted by the centre manager. He was a short man, with thick grey hair and a grey beard. He wore his dressing gown and slippers and beckoned them in through the door and onto the circular settee's in the small rest area.

"Oh Master Casey, I was so worried, normally you are back before doors close for the night! I thought something terrible had happened!" Mr. Greytwig, flapped his hands in exasperation.

"Well Mr. Greytwig-" Jack began, but a sharp glance from his father cut him off mid-sentence.

"He got caught up in his search, Mr. Greytwig, but he's fine. Just a little tired" Jack's father reached out a hand. "I'm Dan, Jack's father".

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Casey. Jack's room is freshly pressed and in the back, head in and get some rest. I'll be up for another half hour or so, should you need anything!" Jack's father shook his hand again, gave his thanks and led Jack to his room.

It was a pretty spartan room, a simple bed and desk surrounded by grey walls, was all that adorned it. Jack's belongings were piled up in the container at the foot of the bed.

"Best not to mention your new Pokémon yet Jack. Who knows what could happen if word gets out that there is a dragon colony close by."

"Ok Dad," His father was right. This town would never be the same. The people here were happy with the quiet existence, working the land and being at one with the Pokemon that did live inside their forests and fields. A circus would come to town if trainers heard that dragons lived near by. Jack didn't want the for Mr. Greytwig. "I have an idea you give him your Pokémon along with mine for healing. That way he won't realise that I have one more"

"Clever son. Ok, I'll be back now!" His father took his poke balls and left him in the room alone.

Jack collapsed on the bed. As if in response to his thoughts, the door to the centre opened again and his Uncle Drew stepped in. Jack dashed out of his room to greet him.

"Hey Jack" he said with his trademark lopsided smile. Drew looked as composed as ever, you would never have guessed that he had just faced off against a rampaging dragon type pokemon.

"Did you beat it?" Jack asked excitedly.

Uncle Drew grinned, flicked a ball from his belt and caught it in his hand. "Went one better than that" He laughed.

Jack couldn't believe it. How had his uncle managed to catch that Pokémon? It was the most powerful Pokémon he had ever seen.

"Right Jack, Mr Greytwig has healed up our Pokémon. So Uncle Drew and I are off home now. Ok? Don't worry, I won't tell your mother about tonight" His father smiled, and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Take care, and ring me again if you need me".

Jack gave Uncle Drew a hug too, and both turned and left with a wave. He had been happy to see his family again. He would have liked for them to stick around for a little longer, but they had jobs to get back to at home, so he understood.

Jack trudged back off to his room. He locked the door making sure nobody, especially Mr Greytwig, could interrupt him. He sat on his bed and released his Pokémon. Golbat's wing had healed, Houndour had caught its breath and Drilbur was happy and smiling. Next he released his Axew. The Tusk Pokémon was startled to find herself in a walled room lit by a small lap on a desk. She took a few cautious steps back, faced with her unfamiliar surroundings, Pokémon and human.

"Hey Axew, I'm your new trainer. You're part of my team now" Jack said cheerfully. "Meet Golbat, Houndour and Drilbur!" His Pokemon all said hello with big smiles on their faces. "Do you want to come on an adventure with us? I promise it'll be great fun. You're a really cool powerful Pokémon, I could sure use your help!" Jack smiled sweetly at his new Pokémon.

Axew looked at all the Pokémon cocked its head and smiled. It hopped up onto Jack's bed and gently stroked its small clawed hand across Jack's cheek. "Axew!" Jack wrapped her in a hug, feeling her strong small body beneath his hands. Axew would be a great addition, Jack was one hundred per cent certain of that.

Jack was ecstatic, his worries had been unfounded. Axew was willing and eager it seemed to go with him on his journey. Jack couldn't wait to get back on the road and get into a few battles to test out his new Pokemon. Jack knew that there was no way Axew would let him down. Jack took a quick snap of his four Pokémon and sent it in a message to his younger brother Oscar.

_Jack:_ Check this out…Axew, my new Dragon type!

_Oscar:_ Oh my god! So cool!


End file.
